


金丝雀（一）

by yukipare



Category: null - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22524298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukipare/pseuds/yukipare
Summary: *双性/h 注意避雷*想到什么写什么 目前没有生子不确定以后会不会有*一切为了开车服务*很短 可能会坑*作者是错别字大王
Kudos: 30





	金丝雀（一）

纪翰林养了个小金丝雀，地下买卖得来的，买的时候身子干净着，谁知往身下一压，那二两肉进出一趟就能把这小浪蹄子干的吱哇乱叫。别人道是这小家雀儿生得浪贱，可只有纪翰林晓得，这小家伙比着别的男孩儿多了个汁水横流的小骚洞。

说起来也是亏得那天被这群狐朋狗友灌了点酒，生拉硬拽骗进了个不正经的“铺子”，往那楼梯下边走一趟竟是个买卖人口的地儿。

这地界却不似那脏乱的巷子。大红灯笼挂着，红纱帐子掩着，肥猪似的官老爷怀里抱着莺莺燕燕，端茶倒水的小倌衣不遮体还冲着纪翰林暗送秋波，可不就是个买卖云雨的“拍卖行”。

纪翰林饶有兴趣地看了一会儿，前面卖的都是些有姿色的普通男孩儿，看着看着也没什么意思。纪翰林啧了口茶水，一时没了兴致。待到了后半夜，不少老爷带着拍卖成的小燕子打道回府，等不及得一夜笙歌。人走了不少，可这老鸨子也不急，给留下的这些大老爷添茶倒酒，陪笑陪了一遭才不徐不缓上了台。有那好事的爷早等不及了，问道“秦妈妈，把我们留到这时候怕是又有什么极品货了吧。快别藏着了，拿来给爷几个瞅瞅，钱还能少了你的。”

纪翰林听着，感情今晚还有头奖没开，忽然间来了兴致，他倒要看看是哪只金丝雀这么金贵。

秦妈妈笑盈盈地回着：“可不是得了宝贝。前些日子我去那着了灾的穷村子，见着路边坐着个男孩儿，饿得皮包骨头。我见这孩子可怜便带了回来。本想着收拾干净了在我这楼里当个小倌好歹有口饭吃，谁成想…”

“怎么着啊？”

“秦妈妈，这话可不能说半截儿啊。”

“嚯，难不成还揣着宝贝。”

秦妈妈闻言笑意更甚，那眼睛放着光说：“可不是嘛，揣着这个大宝贝呢！我把人往浴桶里一扔，上上下下擦洗干净了往那下边一瞧。嘿哟，那小肉棒子下边竟藏着个珍珠蚌！”

秦妈妈这话一出，下边儿坐的公子哥全坐不住了，抢着问道：“你这意思，他下面长了个屄？”

“可不是，”秦妈妈见这些钱袋子来了兴致也不瞒了，“一根毛都没有，粉嫩着呐。我拨开看了看，嘿哟那蚌肉里边儿可不是藏着一颗珍珠吗。”

双性人的销魂滋味只在书中窥到过，今儿个见到真的，这群哥儿可不是成了那饿狼。

秦妈妈听见那钱袋子哗哗响，也不吊着了，当即喊了人把那珍珠带上了台：“爷可瞧瞧我这宝贝，生的干净细嫩，我给好生养着无病无灾，前边后面都还是雏儿呢！”

纪翰林看了这珍珠一眼便失了魂。好生白皙的皮肤，衬得那胸前的茱萸更显嫣红。身子消瘦但不贫瘠，看得出被这老鸨好生养着。底下那根粉粉的垂着头，再往里窥就是那蚌肉。那老鸨仿佛炫耀似的，半拨开那两瓣蚌肉，给人悄摸着看了眼珍珠和那个洞洞。那被剥得精光的男孩儿怯生生的，全身上下就一根遮着眼的黑布条。

纪翰林看得胯下生疼，开始肖想这金丝雀的滋味。他也不管那群公子哥儿又怨又气的眼神，砸下千金买了这小雀儿。谁敢说个不呢，谁敢跟纪家的爷抢东西那无异于太岁头上动土。老鸨子赚得盆满钵满乐开了花，说把那人收拾干净了打扮好了立马送到府上。

这淫欲一上来可真就叫人撕心裂肺的，纪翰林寻思这妓院到府上的路怎么这么长似是走了七七四十九天。好容易把人盼来，把下人支走，房门一关，他倒不急着洞房花烛了。

纪翰林给这金丝雀掀了头盖，仔细打量起来。确实生得白净好看，大眼睛水汪汪的，低着头带着点羞怯向上瞄了一眼，又怯生生地缩了回去。

“叫什么名儿啊？”纪翰林先开了口。

那小雀儿惊了一下，随即回到：“回爷的话，妈妈说起个女孩名好养活，所以常唤小奴莺莺。”

莺莺，不知在床上叫的可有那百灵鸟好听。

纪翰林今晚买他就是为了开荤，眼下也顾不得什么正人君子，他对着那小金丝雀说：“躺下，把腿抬起来，让爷检查检查你那儿是不是真比别人多个洞。”

小雀儿听话的很，躺上了床，抬起了腿，长长的衣衫在腿间搭起了棚。纪翰林埋头向那棚里探去，那红色的衣裳里照进了烛光也红彤彤的，纪翰林借着光剥下小雀儿的亵裤，看清楚了那处桃花源。干干净净的阴唇害羞地缩了缩，纪翰林看清了上面的晶亮。

“还没碰你呢，就湿了？”纪翰林调笑道。

他感到小雀儿的羞涩，那屄口又小心地缩了几下，躺着的人说道：“莺莺，刚才一见到爷就流水了。”

这小家伙明明没经历过性事，说起话来却这么勾人。纪翰林听得欢喜又燥热，忍不住凑上前用手指头摸了摸那软乎的阴唇。手指顺着小缝从上往下移，到了下边那私密处，浅浅的戳了进去，带出点淫液。纪翰林感觉指尖凉凉的，便弄着这点淫液在小雀儿的大腿根描画，惹得那小雀儿轻喘不止。

手指的触感总是不够的，纪翰林想着往更深处探探，于是便伸出了那灵活的舌，悄么地钻进了那软肉里。他的舌头在肉缝里搅着，里面湿滑温暖也没有一丝异味，反倒是那汁水像花蜜一样甜滋滋的。舔着舔着，这舌头居然找到了蚌肉里藏着的珍珠，那是颗圆润饱满的珠子，跟主人一样羞怯，藏在软肉中间。小雀儿被舔了阴蒂，浑身激起一波颤栗的快感，嗓子眼被逼出了声，惹得纪翰林心里痒痒，他又嘬弄了几下阴唇才恋恋不舍地探出了头。

“小雀儿，裤子脱了，爷给你好好磨磨屄。”

小雀儿颤微微地剥下衣服，带着一丝显而易见的期待，在烛光下打开了双腿，那处秘境在纪翰林眼下一览无余。

纪翰林三两下剥了自己的衣服，充血的阴茎从裤子里弹了出来。健壮的身躯和那处的伟岸惹得小金丝雀羞红了脸，他又羞又喜，屄口抽动着泛出更多淫水。纪翰林俯下身看着他，他欣喜极了，双手攀上那人的宽厚的肩膀说“爷，快，快给我磨磨，小骚屄一直流水…”

这老鸨教得确实出色。纪翰林被这不知羞耻的话激着了，脑中有一瞬间的轰鸣，他敛了神，笑着起身说“好，疼你之前，爷就先给你爽一回。”

纪翰林用手扶着那傲人尺寸的阴茎，坏心眼儿的把这巨物搭在小雀儿那根上面。小雀儿傻愣愣地看着：“爷，别羞我。爷的肉棒棒这么老大，怕是无人比得上。”

纪翰林听的欢喜，便接着逗他：“喜欢爷的肉棒棒？”

“喜欢，莺莺没吃过肉棒棒，爷给尝尝。”

这小妖精迷惑人的本事学了不少，纪翰林格外受用，便笑着随了那人的愿：“那爷就先给你下边这小嘴儿尝尝滋味。”

硕大的龟头向下敲开了珍珠蚌的缝缝，找到了那颗宝贝珍珠进进出出地研磨着，逼得下面那小洞口吐出更多淫水。龟头往下磨沾了些淫水，经过那洞口时还坏心眼儿地把龟头往里试探了一下，惹得小金丝雀娇喘连连。

纪翰林抱起小雀儿，让他躺在自己身上。他赤裸刚健的肉体托着小雀儿那被情欲染红的光洁身体，肌肤相亲引得人发颤。纪翰林挪了挪小雀儿的屁股蛋子，扒开他的双腿，让他那不知羞耻泛着水的屄贴上自己勃起的阴茎。然后拿龟头又钻进了缝里。

终归是个处子，下面那处被阴唇密实的包裹着，得是纪翰林的大鸡巴才能拓开。纪翰林用腿撑开小雀儿的下半身，然后用手拨开阴唇，让那根紫红的鸡巴顺着填满了缝，龟头直顶上了阴蒂。阴唇包裹着柱身，借着淫液的润滑，纪翰林慢慢抽动了起来。抽送的动作大了，顶起小雀儿的粉嫩肉柱。小雀儿爽得意识模糊，阴茎勃起翘在空气里，屄口泛着水，给那阴茎滋润着，就连纪翰林的肉柱都被染得晶亮。

小雀儿是爽的忘乎所以，可纪翰林忍得满头大汗。他早就想着干进那处把小雀儿狠肏一番，可念及小雀儿未经情事怕弄疼弄伤了。这么可爱的小金丝雀可要留着好好把玩。

纪翰林牵起小雀儿的手，引着他把手伸到下体附上那没被阴唇完全包裹而露在外面的阴茎。小雀儿似是被吓到了，意识回笼发现手掌正感受着这人的阴茎。爆起的血管，炽热的温度，柔软的包皮被自己的淫水润湿，淫液又沾在了自己手上。偶尔龟头擦过手心，那凸出的一圈挤在掌缝里惹得人心也跟着痒痒。

小雀儿突然是想到了什么，他侧过头亲了下纪翰林的脸颊，轻喘着说：“爷，妈妈说了，得让肉棒棒进来小骚屄才行，那才是真正的交媾。爷，爷不进来操操小穴吗。”

那眼神中带着的期待点燃了纪翰林心中的兽欲。他抽出阴茎，重新把小雀儿压回身下，咬着牙发着狠，手指直冲进了小穴，开始了蛮横的扩张。他死盯着身下待宰的雀儿，危险的气息吐在雀儿脸上：“小骚货，怕你疼才忍着给你磨屄的，不知好歹这么想挨操，那就别想下爷的床！”

纪翰林耗尽最后的耐心草草扩张了小穴，待抽出湿漉漉的手指，另一只手啪地打在了小雀儿的屁股蛋子上。小雀儿起先被纪翰林的荤话吼得头昏脑胀，这一记响亮的巴掌让他回过神，此时他脸也不要了，抓着纪翰林的胳膊哭：“爷，想…想挨爷的操，莺莺不怕疼。爷，你快疼疼我吧！”他一边说着一边把腿又往两边分了分，穴口滴着水往那危险的紫红肉棒上靠。

纪翰林做了二十多年的谦谦君子，在此刻却是把那些圣贤书全部抛之脑后。他也不去管什么怜香惜玉，扶着小雀儿的细柳腰，让那龟头蛮横地挤进了穴里，生生拓开了屄口。小雀儿却不似预计的那般疼痛，他爽的忘了疼，他满脑子想着再吃多一点儿爷的肉棒。嘴巴里咿咿呀呀地哭着喘着叫着喊着，豆大的泪珠落下来，又被纪翰林舔了去。纪翰林俯下身抱着他，就着这个体位进入得更深更狠，待那巨物整根没入，两人皆是松了一口气。

纪翰林感受着那处的美好。处子的穴，紧致湿润，带着让人舒适的热度。里面的软肉紧紧贴附在他的阴茎上，软肉微微蠕动，他知道是小雀儿动了情。身下的水越渗越多，沾湿了床单，还滴在了纪翰林那处的阴毛上。可这闯进人身子里的大爷却不肯动一动，急坏了小雀儿：“爷，快动一动，里里外外都想让爷磨磨，莺莺不怕疼。”

纪翰林此刻却格外顺从，他抽出阴茎却把龟头留在里面，然后猛地整根没入。这一下子把小雀儿的魂儿都撞散了，他闭上眼张着嘴巴喘气，腰身随着纪翰林晃动。纪翰林丢去了理智，开始了疯狂的抽送。每一下都狠狠地撞在小雀儿的最深处。他的阴茎太大了，把屄里的淫水都挤了出来，那些淫水噗嗤噗嗤地在两人交合处发出情色的声音。

大院里只有一间屋子亮着，烛影摇曳。凑近了能听到里面的人发出灵鸟般的叫声，只是被撞碎了，想必是被那低吼的猛兽捉住了。

肉体碰撞的声音在屋内啪啪作响，盖过了烛芯燃烧的噼啪声。小雀儿的叫喊声洋洋盈耳，纪翰林俯身专心地开疆拓土，又空出一点闲暇想着这小金丝雀叫的果然比那百灵鸟更美上几分。

小雀儿被肏干得身下发麻，可身上人还没有要射的意思，他盈着泪的眼目光迷离地看着纪翰林，颤抖着开了口：“爷……爷，求求了，爷……快射出来吧。爷都射给莺莺……莺莺都……吃掉。莺莺……莺莺吃了爷的精水，给……给爷生小娃娃。”

纪翰林这不要脸的禽兽却听不得这样的话，他死死抱住小金丝雀，更加用力地顶撞肉穴，终于痛快地射了出来。

“生，多给爷生几个。爷养得起你们。”纪翰林疯了，他要养着供着这小金丝雀，让他给自己暖暖被子还要给自己生小鸟儿。


End file.
